Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A sponge is a common tool used for cleaning, absorbing, drying, filtering, and wiping activities. Sponges are generally constructed out of porous materials designed to effectively absorb liquid solutions. The porous materials consist of a network of interconnected fibers that create holes within the sponge body. When liquid is introduced to the sponge, the holes between the fibers may fill up causing the porous material to swell. The swelling action traps the liquid until active pressure is applied to the sponge, thus releasing the absorbed liquid.
Sponges have numerous applications and may be specifically designed to suit the needs of each specific application. In particular, sponges may be constructed out of a number of different porous materials. Examples may include natural sea sponge, cellulose, rubber sponge, viscose sponge, polyester sponge, polyurethane sponge, or polyvinyl alcohol sponge (PVA), among others. The porous material chosen may affect a sponge's durability, effectiveness, weight, and ability to absorb or retain liquid.